Lawnmower Happy
by XxForsakenxX
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens when Riku and Sora get EXTREMELY bored? I bet you've never thought that, from their bored little minds, they (unknowingly) create alternate versions of themselves?
1. Prologue

Ey'o! It's me again. My other fic, The Creepy Insane Story, is OBVIOUSLY not going the way it was supposed to be going, so I decided to start on something else. They were supposed to get to Las Vegas by now. But, bah...  
  
This one's gunna be a random insane Kingdom Hearts fic., with my friend and I's characters, Mr.Sora and Mr. Riku. Ja, Mr. Sora is quite stupid (yet kawaii) and wears kitty pajamas. Mr. Riku's attitude is almost the same as Riku's, but Mr. Riku is more insane and wears floofier clothes than Riku. Get it?   
  
This is my..-dum duumm duuuummmm- SECOND fic! My first was The Creepy Insane Story, and I have no idea what to do with it. Maybe you could e-mail me or IM me or leave a review in with it suggesting what happens next. OR...maybe I can just forget about it and write this one!   
  
There are panties laying on my floor...I don't think they are mine, though...maybe they're my brother's. I dunno if my brother wears panties or not...he screams like a girl, so he might wear panties...  
  
~~~Disclaimer~~~  
  
I don't own Sora. I don't own Riku. I don't own any other characters that appear in this story except for Mr. Sora and Mr. Riku (Yes, Mr. Riku belongs to Mr.Sora. ^__^). I don't own Destiny Islands. They all belong to Squaresoft..ya? I do own the lawnmower though.  
  
Lawnmower Happy  
  
Prologue  
  
"Twinkle twinkle little star..." Sang Sora out of pure boredom. He was sprawled out on the sand near Riku. Random candy bar wrappers littered the beach around them. He coughed to bring himself to attention, and Riku looked over at him, a bored expression on his face. "I wonder what would happen if you gave yourself a paopu..." He grinned.  
  
Riku screwed up his face. "You're nasty, Sora..." He sighed. "It's only..." He checked his watch. "11:27, and we're bored out of our minds. Who knew someone could be bored during summer vacation?" Sora shrugged.  
  
"We could go watch old movies and make fun of them." Sora suggested. Riku laughed.  
  
"On what? I don't have a VCR and your's is broken." He sat up and started to doodle in the sand. Sora sat up and watched him.  
  
"Uh..." He looked deep in thought. "We could go throw things at Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. Didn't they say that they were sunbathing somewhere?" Riku was too absorbed in his doodling to answer. Sora tilted his head. "Whatcha doin'?" Riku shrugged.  
  
"Dunno..." He sat back and examined his work. He had drawn two little stick figures that looked like Sora and Riku sitting on a lawnmower. The little Sora had kitty ears, and the Riku had oddly poofy clothes and a stick in his hand. Sora laughed.  
  
"What the heck?" Sora leaned over the doodle and grinned. "Odd..."  
  
"Sora!" A voice called. It was his mom. "Lunch time! Bring Riku with you!"  
  
"Okay!" Sora called back. He stood up and motioned for Riku to follow. Riku frowned.  
  
"How does your mom know so much? She knows when we're hanging out together, she knows when we're causing trouble..she knows everything!" Sora shrugged.  
  
"I dunno." He laughed. "Race ya to my house!" Riku grinned.   
  
"You're on! On my say!" He readied himself to run. "One...two...go!" He took off, leaving a surprised Sora behind him. Sora quickly recovered, though, and ran after Riku. Their laughing could be heard along the beach. 


	2. Meeting Alternate Us?

~~~Disclaimer~~~  
  
Moose...I don't own anything except Mr. Riku, Mr. Sora, the lawnmower, and the plot. I think I know where this is going...  
  
AN: If any of my readers have read The Creepy Insane Story, please send me an e-mail or leave a review if you have any ideas for Chapter 6.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lawnmower Happy  
  
Chapter One - Meeting Alternate Us?  
  
Sora's mom made a lovely lunch consisting of peanut butter 'n' jelly sandwiches, orange juice, crackers, and strawberries. Fresh picked strawberries. Yum.  
  
Now, this lunch kept them busy for about an hour and a half, mostly because Sora and Riku kept throwing strawberries at each other, and in the middle of eating, they decided to play hide and seek in the kitchen. Sora hid in the trash can, and Riku looked in the toaster. Riku hid under the table, and Sora looked down the drain.  
  
All in all, they were being complete idiots.  
  
Then they ate the rest of their lunch in silence.  
  
After that, they headed back to the area of Riku's doodle.   
  
"Man, what were we thinking?" Riku asked, referring to their 'lunch time'.  
  
"I dunno. I think my mom put something in the sandwiches..." He grinned and kicked up some sand.   
  
They were a few feet away from the place where Riku's doodle should have been, when Sora noticed that it wasn't there anymore. What should've been a silly little doodle was a mess of foot prints and tire tracks. Sora groaned. "Aw, man...it was a coolio little doodle, too..." He looked at his feet and pouted.  
  
"Eh, don't worry Sora. It would've disappeared in time anyway." He smiled an evil little smile. "But we can still find out who did it, just to take revenge on them..." He scratched his head. "I can always draw it on paper if you really liked it that much..." Sora laughed.  
  
"Nah, it's okay. You're right." Sora sat down on the ground, then laughed again. "Why are we getting so worked up over a sand drawing, anyway?" Riku shrugged and sat next to Sora.   
  
"I'm bored again..." He yawned. He laid back and put his hands behind his head. Sora imitated him.  
  
"I still wonder what would happen if you gave yourself a paopu fruit..." Sora muttered, closing his eyes. Riku leaned up a bit.  
  
"Why do you wanna know?" He made a face and poked Sora in the ribs before laying back down. Sora winced and made a high pitched noise.  
  
"Eh, I dunno. Just because, I guess." He sighed and spread his arms out at his sides, smacking Riku in the face. He snickered. "Oops..." He put his hands behind his head again and yawned. Long silence followed, mainly because they fell asleep. You couldn't blame them. If you were laying in warm sand next to your best friend, the cool wind blowing over you, wouldn't you fall asleep?  
  
~~~  
  
Elsewhere on the island, things weren't so peaceful.   
  
"OMIGOSH!!! Riku! Sora! What are you doing?!?" Selphie clung to Tidus as 'Riku' and 'Sora' went through Tidus's dad's tool shed, throwing random tools and such all over the yard.   
  
'Sora' poked his head out of the small faded-red building. It looked like he was wearing a pink hoodie with cat ears on the hood. "Er...we aren't who you think we are.." Selphie frowned.  
  
"Then who are you?!" She asked, still clinging to Tidus. Tidus's face started to turn red, not from embarrassment, but from the lack of air. He tried to pry Selphie from his neck. Her face was twisted into this odd expression, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Um...I'm Mr. Sora, and that's Mr. Riku." He pointed at the shed. Selphie finally let go of Tidus. He fell back and gasped for air.   
  
Selphie threw her hands up into the air, and the only thing she could think of to say was, "WHAT?!?!" Mr. Sora sighed.  
  
"I'm Mr. Sora, and that's Mr. Riku." He pointed to the shed again. There was a sudden large crash, then a loud, "AHA!" from Mr. Riku. Mr. Sora stepped out of the shed and opened the doors wider. Selphie saw that he was wearing a full body kitty suit. There was a sound of something with a motor being started up, and out of the shed came Mr. Riku in all his floofy glory, sitting atop Tidus's dad's ride-on lawnmower. Mr. Sora jumped on the back and waved to Selphie and Tidus. "BYYEEE!!!" He grinned as Mr. Riku drove the lawnmower around a large rock and disappeared.  
  
Selphie and Tidus were left standing on Tidus's back porch, staring after them in awe.   
  
"They've lost it..." Selphie finally said. Tidus sat down on the hard wood.   
  
"That really didn't seem like something Riku would do...and...why would Sora wear a PINK kitty suit?" He sighed. "Maybe they aren't Riku and Sora..." Selphie sat down next to him.  
  
"You'd better be right..." Her eyes widened as she realized something. "They were heading for Kairi's house! I gotta call her!" Selphie stood up, ran into Tidus's house, and dialed Kairi's number in a matter of seconds.  
  
~~~  
  
Kairi was outside weeding her flower bed, so she didn't hear the phone ringing. What she did hear was a loud 'RrRrRrRrRrRr" noise coming from behind her. And, being Kairi, she freaked out and rolled around on the ground for a while before sitting up and seeing Sora and Riku sitting on a lawnmower. "Sora! Riku!" She laughed. "What are you doing?" She stood up and bounced around, then took a seat on the lawnmower next to Sora. "Sora, why are you wearing a kitty suit?"  
  
'Sora' laughed. "I'm not Sora, silly! I'm Mr. Sora!" He poked Mr. Riku. "And this here's Mr. Riku!" Kairi's smile widened.  
  
"Sora, what's that difference?" She laughed and poked Mr. Riku. Mr. Riku frowned, but didn't say anything. Mr. Sora frowned.   
  
"Well, there's a big difference between Mr. Riku and I..." Kairi cut him off with a loud laugh.  
  
"No, you dope! What's the difference between Sora and Mr. Sora?"   
  
"There's a big difference! We're two separate people!" Mr. Sora poked Kairi and frowned. Kairi's overly happy smile faltered slightly.   
  
"Sora, did your mom give you peanut butter 'n' jelly sandwiches again?" She was getting annoyed.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Mr. Sora tilted his head.   
  
"Sora! What is wrong with you? Are you..." Kairi gasped. "Are you high on pixy stix again?" Mr. Riku groaned and pushed Kairi off the lawnmower.   
  
"Let's go Mr. Sora...before she talks her head off..." He switched the speed from the little turtle to the little rabbit and sped away from Kairi to the beach.   
  
Kairi sat in the dirt, dumbfounded. She blinked twice, then ran inside to call Selphie.  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Sora lay curled up in the sand next to Riku. The sun was starting to set and it was getting a bit chilly. Sora shivered and sat up. He yawned, then poked Riku. "Hey, wake up." Riku rolled over and groaned.   
  
"I dun wanna wake up yet, mum...it's only morning..." Sora poked Riku again.   
  
"No it isn't, it's sun down, and I'm not your mom." Riku yawned and sat up.   
  
"Whoops..." He frowned. "I think we slept too long..." Sora stood up.   
  
"Yeah...we should go home..." He pointed out over the horizon at the setting sun.  
  
Riku stood up as well. They turned to go home, but coming around the corner was two people on a lawnmower. Riku figured it was someone's drunken parents, and Sora thought it was Wakka and Tidus.  
  
As the lawnmower came closer, they both realized that they were wrong. It was themselves, riding on a lawnmower at full speed. The Sora on the lawnmower started screaming and pointing when he saw Sora and Riku. The lawnmower started towards them. It stopped in front of them. Sora and Riku didn't do or say anything until this point, and at the same exact time they asked, "Huh?"  
  
"Hiya!" The Sora on the lawnmower beamed and jumped down from his perch. "I'm Mr. Sora, and that's Mr. Riku!" Mr. Riku waved.   
  
"Hullo." Mr. Sora jumped up and down, obviously excited to see Sora and Riku.   
  
"Why are you wearing a kitty suit?" Riku blurted out, still a bit flustered. Mr. Sora grinned.   
  
"Because I can. My gosh, first we had to find a lawnmower, so we went into this shed. Mr. Riku found one, but he had to get all the junk off of it. I had to talk to the most loud-mouthed little girl I've ever seen! Then Mr. Riku got it, and we drove away and ran into this girl who never seemed to stop talking!" She sighed. "We need to take over."  
  
Riku tilted his head, then plopped down in the sand. Sora blinked. "Whaddya mean by 'take over'?" Mr. Sora laughed.  
  
"I mean, take over this place! Like...taker over people!" Mr. Riku hopped off of the lawnmower.  
  
"It'll be easy, fun, and it'll stop you two from being bored." He said matter-of-fact-ly.   
  
They all looked at each other, then sat down in the sand to plot their 'taking over' of Destiny Islands, the setting sun at their backs.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
-bows- Thank you! That was longer than my biography thingy for Language Arts...sad...  
  
Sooo? I like it so far. What about you? If ya do (or don't), review! La de da, this is what I get for playing Kingdom Hearts all day in the dark. The dark does bad things to your head. Pixy Stix do bad things to your head, too. It's always dark where I am, and there is an endless supply of Pixy Stix in my own little world, and, so, my head is VERY screwed up. 


End file.
